Obstinate
by SunDriedLilies
Summary: Emma looked up once more from her book and stared at Regina through green, expressionless, eyes and nodded. "Okay, I believe you." And she did believe Regina, there were probably tons of people waiting to get in bed with her, however, Emma was not one of them. Swan Queen


**My first crack at Swan Queen, you can tell me if it sucks. I don't own anything. **

Regina Mills sat slumped in the backseat of her town car alongside her two best friends. She kept her eyes glued to the world that lay outside of the tinted glass windows, memorizing the outlines of each building that they passed. They were on their way to,_ Cassie Le Blanc's _(_Cassie's _for short), an upscale lounge located just outside of the heart of Manhattan, New York. Initially, Regina thought that her friends invited her out for a night of relaxation and casual fun, but she quickly came to the realization that Kathryn and David just wanted a reason to hang out and they'd invited Regina along just so that she wouldn't feel left out.

But, they could have saved their invite, for Regina still felt like she was the only one in the car while her friends where off somewhere, probably lost in each other's eyes or where ever else people in love wander off too.

Cupping her face, she let her forhead rest against the cool glass. Her eyelids fluttered shut as she tried to focus on the all the noises around her, but since the windows were rolled up, to block out the cold, all she could hear was the soft murmurs of her two friends. She briefly wandered if she could somehow feign sick, so that she wouldn't have to endure all of the lovesick stares and cheesy compliments throughout the night. However, she knew that if she tried to back out Kathryn and David would more than likely end their night as well, and she didn't want that.

Regina could hear the two talking lowly when Kathryn giggled at something David had said. She never did understand the dynamic of their relationship, it was so obvious that they liked each other, and for some time now, she could never understand why neither of them had ever said anything to the other. But it was not her business nor of her concern about the feelings they possessed for one another. So she just let them be, she was never one to meddle in other people's business, even if they were her friends.

Words simply could not describe the happiness Regina felt when the car had come to a slow halt. She looked outside the window to make sure that they had reached their destination, and sure enough the driver had pulled up right in front of _Cassie's _to drop them off. Regina wasted no time in swinging the door open and hopping out of the car. She walked ahead of her friends, not really wanting to attract any unwanted attention from the surrounding people and to escape the harsh cold of New York, and entered the building. She shivered a bit and waited a few paces in front of the doorway for Kathryn and David to catch up to her.

"You would have thought we were kidnapping you with the way you ran out of the car." David joked as him and Kathryn strutted into the lounge. He had his hand placed on her lower back, and Regina couldn't help but notice how handsy they were starting to get with each other as well, and they still refused to acknowledge their feelings for each other.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Skinny love. " She commented before turning on her heels and searching the place for a table in a secluded corner. Regina didn't like to be anywhere where people would stare at her, though that was bound to happen considering the fact that she is indeed a B-list celebrity (actress).

"What does that even mean?" Kathryn asked from behind her, confusion lacing her voice.

"Sometimes we already know the answer to some questions, we just don't realize it." She headed for a table while her friends followed, both sporting perplexed expressions, but not concerned enough to pry for a real answer. They figured it was just Regina being Regina, she was always saying something a little weird or corky.

They all took respective seats at the table Regina had led them to. Kathryn and David sat side by side while Regina sat in front of them. She relaxed a little in her seat and took in her surroundings with a faint smile. _Cassie's _was her favorite place for a few reasons, one: they always had nice music playing. Two: there was something about the dim lighting that made the place more attractive. Three: it was a high profile lounge so, she didn't have to worry about people running up to her and begging for an autograph or a picture with her and four: they had floating waitors.

Regina was just aimlessly scanning the through the crowd, as a way to keep her mind off being a third wheel when her eyes landed on someone sitting at the bar. The blonde hair was what initially caught her eye, captivating her right from the start. It was so golden and bright, such a contrast to the surrounding atmosphere that the woman stuck out like a sore thumb. The next thing Regina noticed was the book she held in front of her along with a pen and paper laying on the bar. And the last thing she noticed was the absolutely stylish overcoat the woman was sporting. Regina contemplating on going up to her for a short while before glancing at her friends and finally making up her mind to just go for it. She could use a little fun tonight anyway.

"I'll go order a bottle or two." She muttered absentmindedly with her eyes on her target.

"Champagne please." Kathryn called out, but her request fell upon death ears.

Regina walked confidently towards the bar, making her way throught the sparse crowd, a few familiar faces could be seen here and there, and she offered them curt nods in acknowledgment, but kept on her way. When she was on a mission, nothing could stop her, and she was definitely on one tonight. She sat exactly one seat away from the woman and waited for the bartender to approach her.

"What can I get for you ma'am?" The man asked with a friendly smile.

"I'll have two bottles of your finest champagne delivered to the table in the far corner." She said smoothly and the bartender smirked before he nodded.

"I'll have that sent over for you ma'am."

"Thank you." Regina smiled and watched the bartender turn to walk away.

Once the he was sent on his way, Regina chanced a glance to the woman beside her. She studied her for a few seconds before looking away again. She was even more appealing up close. But, Regina just couldn't grasp the concept of this woman coming to a lounge _just _to read a book and write notes. They were at a bar for crying out loud, the last thing you do is read books and take notes. She'd quickly realized her leering and turned away, but the blonde woman was completely unphased by her, more than likely unaware that Regina was even at the bar.

"Ahem." Regina attempted to get the woman's attention, and it was an attempt that failed miserably. So she tried again after waiting a moment and still not getting a response. "Excuse me, Miss..." Regina frowned slightly when the woman did not look up from her book but only raised her eyebrows in acknowledgement. "My name is Regina Mills, and I was wandering if you would let me buy you a drink."

Regina waited another long moment before the woman finally decided to meet her gaze, and just when Regina thought she couldn't be any more captivating she stared into green eyes and was proven wrong. "No thank you." The woman said, simply, before averting her attention back to her book.

For a moment Regina was stunned into silence, but she quickly recovered. "How would you like to join me and a couple of my friends for champagne?" She asked smoothly.

This time the other woman didn't even lift her head from her book. "I would prefer not to, thank you." The woman retorted before she picked up her pen and jotted something down on the piece of paper in front of her.

Regina watched the woman with furrowed eyebrows, studying her every move. "And just why not?" She asked curiously.

"Because that would still constitute as you buying me a drink." She said distractedly, studying the pages of her book.

Regina turned in her seat to face this mystery woman fully. "And what's so wrong with me buying you a drink? It's a free drink on your part."

"And what's so wrong with me declining? It's more money in your pocket." She retorted, meeting Regina's challenging gaze full on. Green orbs stared into brown ones as Regina thought out what she would say next.

"I assure you, more money is not any of my concern." The woman never offered her another answer before she went back to reading her book, and frankly Regina didn't appreciate the blatant diregard she was being shown. "Why won't you accept my offer?" She asked with a slight pout forming on her lips.

"Because I hear it in your voice..." She commented.

"Hear what?"

"The insincerity... You're offering me a drink, not out of the kindness of your heart, but because you want something from me. Perhaps to sleep with me?" She looked up to Regina with raised eyebrows waiting for her conformation. Regina was taken aback by her boldness and could only turn away and let out a light chuckle. "I'll take your lack of an answer as a yes. And you see, Miss, my standards are just not set that low."

That was enough to wipe the smile clean off Regina's lips. She was more than offended by the woman insinuating that she was somehow below her standard. "Do you know who I am?" Regina asked trying not to come off as 'cocky' or a 'diva', but she really wanted to know if this woman was aware of who she was talking to.

"I'm assuming your name is Regina Mills, since that's the name you introduced yourself by." The woman shugged not at all interested in the conversation.

Regina wanted to laugh again, surely this woman knew who she was. All she had to do was turn on the television or log onto a social network. Her name was everywhere, she was the next up in coming actress, how could she not know? "I'm a celebrity, I'm famous." Regina said exasperated.

"Yea, celebrities usually are famous." She muttered in a witty response. "But, if that's the only adjective and noun you can use to define who you are you might want to reevaluate some things." She said before marking her page and closing her book, finally deciding that she wasn't going to get any more reading done with her new guest.

Regina opened her mouth only to close it slowly. Harsh words were threatening to spill out, but she kept them in, still having that small piece of hope that she would be able to bed this woman tonight. "Okay... So, why don't you want to sleep with me?"

"So you finally admit your true intentions?" She quipped.

"Well?" Regina raised both her eyebrows as she ignored the other woman's question.

"You haven't even asked me my name yet." She pointed out. "So let's see, I let you buy me a drink like you initially wanted to. One drink turns into two, which turns into three, then four, five and however many. We go back to... my place? And you still don't know my name, because the less know the better, right?" Emma asked and then continued on before Regina could answer. "Right. So, my place, so that you can sneak out before I wake up for me to never hear from you again... Hm, I'll pass. As I've stated before, my standards are simply not _that _low."

This woman had plenty to say for someone who knew nothing about Regina at all. But Regina still held her head high. "Fine. What is your name?"

The woman laughed and shook her head. "I will not tell you, because you don't really care to know." She smiled. "You're only asking because I said something about it."

"Then why mention it, if you didn't have any intention on telling me... Besides I'm kind of interested now." Regina said tilting her head to the side.

"If you really want to know, at this point, you'll have to figure it out yourself."

There was a moment of silence, before Regina decided that she was completely done with pursuing this woman... except she wasn't. Never in all her years had anyone ever turned her down, especially after she had become famous. People usually threw themselves at her. Did this woman not know she could have anyone she wanted? "Okay... I have a proposition for you."

The woman let her eyes roam around the bar for a moment before staring back at Regina. "Does that proposition include you leaving any time soon?"

Regina chuckled and shook her head. "No, well not unless you cooperate. If you let me buy you a drink, all I ask for in return is your name."

"No... not a good enough proposition. There's nothing in it for me." Regina could tell that the woman really didn't want to be bothered with her by the way she kept averting her eyes.

"And, you didn't let me finish... and I'll leave you alone." Regina said finally.

The woman seemed to think everything over before she finally nodded her head in one curt motion. "As long as you leave me be, I'm in."

Regina hated the smile that spread across her face as she flagged one of the bartenders down, she hated how giddy she felt for buying this lady a drink and getting nothing in return. She really didn't know why she was bothering at this point. "Can I have the most expensive drink on the menu for my friend here." Regina motioned to the woman beside her, when the bartender looked at the blonde, she furrowed her eyebrows and rushed to speak.

"But, Ms-"

The woman quickly waved her hand to halt the girl, and she showed a genuine smile. "It's okay Farah, I'll have an Apple Martini. You know how I like it, and put it on Ms. Mill's bill." The bartender nodded and went off to make the drink, leaving a baffled Regina sitting at the bar.

"How did you know that bartender?" Regina asked eyeing her with slightly narrow eyes.

"When you're here as often as I am, you get to know people... They get to know you." She shrugged.

"Oh..." Regina let her gaze roam over the length of the woman's sitting body, from her head to her toe, she had to admit this woman had emaculate style. But her overcoat, was what Regina loved the most. It was gray, and it hugged her body, decorated with buttons instead of a zipper and it had a belt around her midsection. It was one of the things that attracted her attention in the first place. "Where did you get this coat from?"

"What a random question..."

"Well?" Regina asked expectantly.

"Emma." The woman replied and Regina was sure she'd never heard of that store before.

"I'm not familiar with that one. Is that the little boutique on 5th street, the one near the subway station?"

"No, that's my name. I'm only holding up my end of your proposition. It wasn't written in the rules that we would be carrying out a conversation... So there, you have my name, you may leave." Emma flashed a tight lipped smile and turned to face forward, leaving a slightly aloof yet angry Regina to stare at the side of her face, not exactly sure of how she felt about being openly dismissed.

"Wait, that's all I get? _Just _Emma? What about a surename? You can't send me on my way with such little information." Emma simply cracked her book back open and began to read once again, she would not put up with temper tantrums. Regina wanted to rip her hair right out of her head, she'd never met someone so frustrating. "Fine, enjoy your drink _Emma_." Regina stood with her head held high, turning on her heels and storming away. She made it as far as two steps before she turned on her heels and headed right back towards the bar. "And for the record, I can have anyone in here."

"Well, you should probably go to one of the many others who are swooning over you, because I, obviously, am not." Emma retorted with her nose in her book.

"I chose you, though." Regina spat before turning to leave again, and this time she made it as far as five steps before she realized that her last retort wasn't a good enough answer. She didn't sound like she was leaving with the upper hand. So she turned right back around and approached her once more. "I didn't mean to say that. What I meant was, there are people lining up to sleep with me."

Emma looked up once more from her book and stared at Regina through green, expressionless, eyes and nodded. "Okay, I believe you." And she did believe Regina, there were probably tons of people waiting to get in bed with her, however, Emma was not one of them.

Regina turned to storm off again, this time making it a record of six steps away before she realized that she wasn't at all happy with the way things had just went, and she wanted answers. "Why wouldn't someone like you want to sleep with someone like me?"

"Someone like me, huh? How charming." Emma only shrugged her shoulders, never looking away from her book, but briefly wandered why Regina was getting so riled up over something so silly. "Because unlike you, Ms. Mills, a girl like me has self values... Now I do believe you were leaving?"

Regina didn't know what was more infuriating, Emma's actual response or her lack of acknowledgement through eye contact. "I do have self value, and for the record _Emma,_ this is your loss, not mine."

"Not likely, but tell yourself whatever you need to." Emma said absentmindedly as she continued to read, and this time when Regina stormed off she actually made it back to her table, thus breaking her six step record.

She fell ungracefully into the chair across from her friends who jumped apart with her presence. They both sat awkwardly and were a little fidgety as well, but Regina was too distracted with staring daggers across the room at a certain someone sitting at the bar.

"Whew, you scared us." David laughed nervously and Regina pried her eyes away from Emma for just a moment to flash him weird look before turning back to Emma.

"Yea... what took you so long anyway?" Kathryn quipped.

"I..." Regina watched as Emma stood from her seat and smiled, waving at all the bartenders, before she collected her things. She watched as the woman swiped a few golden strands behind her ear before tucking her book under her arm and turning to leave. Regina felt her shoulders drop and a pout form on her lips, all on their own accord, as Emma left. "Got distracted." She mumbled.

"Oh, ok-"

Regina whipped her head around to stare at her friends with the most unimpressed expression. "So that's it, you're not going to ask me what happened?" She deadpanned before David even had a chance to finish his sentence. She had just gotten dismissed by Emma, there was no way her friends didn't care to carry out a conversation with her either.

Kathryn leaned forward on the table, balancing herself on her forearms. "So what happened with the blonde?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How did you know?"

"Regina don't think I didn't take notice to your absence. You were gone for a really long time. The Champagne made it here way before you did." She pointed to the two half drinken bottles. "And don't think I didn't see you sitting at the bar talking with her. I thought for sure you were going to ditch us to take her home."

Regina shrugged one shoulder and looked away. "Well, I was planning to."

"But what happened?" David said before he took a sip from his glass.

"David... She's... she's _different_..." She cocked her head to the side and reached across the table to steal Kathryn's glass. The blonde rolled her eyes, used to sharing everything with Regina.

"So... I'm guessing she shot you down?"

"With a rifle." She said taking another sip, and swirling the liquid around in her mouth. "This is really tastey."

"It's good right?" David agreed.

Kathryn shook her head and blinked a few times. "Wait, so you're telling me that someone turned you down and you accepted it... just like that?" Kathryn eyed her friend curiously, she knew Regina better than that.

"Well... I wouldn't say that."

"So what happened?"

"Nothing mentionable... I just don't think she was worth my time after all. She obviously doesn't know what a good thing is, even if it's placed right in front of her." Regina shrugged and Kathryn looked her over.

"You're going to look for her aren't you?"

"What? No." Regina denied.

"Yes you are, you'll come back to this lounge and sit at that bar, every day if you have to, and you won't give up until you see her again."

"I will do no such thing." Regina was offended by the implacation that she was desperate enough to come back everyday in search of a woman that held no interest in her. Emma was not _that _appealing, and frankly she had been quite rude and lacked manners, Regina was thoroughly unimpressed with her if she was being honest. "She's not worth it."

David shrugged and Kathryn stared at her friend for a moment more before she finally let it go. "Yea, well you've never been one to see much worth in... people. So, I can see that." Kathryn tilted her head from left to right before snatching back her drink. "Get your own."

Regina rolled her eyes and sat quietly listening to her friends talk animatedly about their perspective movie sets and cast mates, but somewhere along the way their voices faded to the very back of her mind and she found herself staring back at the bar at the seat that Emma, herself, had occupied. She couldn't help but notice how dull the atmosphere seemed all of a sudden.


End file.
